


A Break From Reality

by xxCat1989xx



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: This holiday is definitely one of his better ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My brain took a leave of absence. Don't hate on me, please. This was written so it would f*** off and leave me the hell alone.
> 
> It's unbeta'd.
> 
> Going to hide.
> 
> Bye.

Sheer, white curtains flutter gracefully in the gentle breeze coming through the open balcony doors when Scott opens his eyes. The sun shines bright and high in the sky; morning already fading into afternoon. Despite the heat outside, the sheets feel cool and soft on his bare skin and he groans quietly, stretching his legs out, hoping he doesn’t disturb the boy slumbering next to him.

Alcohol still swims through his body from the previous night, giving everything a soft edge as he blinks to clear the cobwebs. He can feel the throb of a headache behind his eyes, but it’s nothing painkillers, water and a dip in the pool won’t cure.

He’s in Cabo with his better half, and Scott doesn’t plan on wasting a moment. Who knows when they’ll be able to do this again. Certainly not in the next few months. He has mini-tours coming up with the band, and Superfruit with Mitch, not to mention all the work stuff Shawn has planned for himself.

A mini-vacation is exactly what was needed. A break from reality for a few days. A chance to recharge his batteries. An opportunity for alone time with his boyfriend, who is nothing but happily supportive, despite not seeing him for days, sometimes weeks, at a time.

Scott rolls onto his side, greeted by smooth, tan skin that begs to be touched.

Lifting a hand, he traces Shawn’s spine with his finger, keeping the gesture soft and steady, eliciting a small moan from his bedmate as he starts to wake up. Shawn moves his legs under the sheets, fighting the pull of more sleep. The movement rocks the bed slightly, before he’s rolling over to face Scott. His eyes are still half-closed, purple spots of exhaustion underneath his eyes that Scott hopes will be gone by the time they leave.

“Morning,” Scott whispers, shuffling closer.

“Hi,” Shawn slurs sleepily, voice hoarse from disuse. It sends a shiver down Scott’s spine. “What time is it?” He stretches out his body, moving ever closer to Scott, burying his head in Scott’s chest. Scott feels a grin engulf his face as he lifts his arms to wrap around his smaller frame.

“Nearly lunch, I think. We need to get out of bed soon.”

Shawn groans in response, burying even further into Scott’s arms. “Why did I let you convince me shots with dinner would be a good idea?”

Scott chuckles. “You could’ve said no.”

“No one ever says no to you. Everyone spoils you.”

Scott can’t really object to that. It got them here, didn’t it?

He runs his hand up and down Shawn’s back, enjoying the intimacy of the moment, not in a rush to move, not in a rush to do anything, to be honest. They lie there for another few moments, basking in warmth and sunshine and each other, but Scott’s stomach grumbles, breaking the mood.

“Someone’s hungry.” Shawn pulls away, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The action is adorable. Scott leans over to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m always hungry.” Scott winks, laughing hard when Shawn smacks him on the chest. “But food is a good idea. You want first shower?”

“Yes, please, if you don’t mind.” He watches Shawn climb out of bed, stretching his body out, arms above his head. His shorts ride low on his hips. If it wasn’t for how hungry he was, Scott would be dragging him back into his arms. He reaches for his phone instead, unlocking the screen.

“Of course I don’t. I want to check in with Mitch anyway.”

Shawn rolls his eyes at him, but the smile on his face says he doesn’t mind. Scott is thankful that Shawn is so patient with him, with his friendship with Mitch. Anyone else would run for the hills, but Shawn knew before they got together how important Mitch was, how important he _is_. He wouldn’t ever come between them and Scott has never been so grateful.

“No worries. Tell him I said hi.”

“Will do,” Scott replies, phone already pressed to his ear as it rings. He accepts the kiss Shawn drops on his lips before he walks away and enters the bathroom. He leaves the door open a crack and Scott can hear him singing as the water starts. Another grin takes over his lips.

This holiday is definitely one of his better ideas.

He rolls onto his back as the call goes through.

“Hey girl, sunburnt yet?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Social media links in bio.


End file.
